Ties That Bind
by Inaho
Summary: Back to the days when it was just Sasuke vs. Naruto and Naruto vs. Sasuke. A short vignette exploring the basis of the boys' relationship, and that some bonds are harder to break than others. SPOILERS UP TO CH. 308 then deviates from there.


Disclaimer: Naruto is the brain child of one Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: This was probably the last piece of writing I worked on before my long hiatus. While there are aspects of it which make me wince now, it seemed passable enough for me to share with you all. Though originally intended for a longer story, THIS WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. I REPEAT, THERE WILL BE NO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE. Think of it as like a vignette. Anyway, this was written back when ch. 308 was just released. But since we all know what happens after now, I suppose this would be an AU. Please humor me and enjoy.

* * *

Ties That Bind

* * *

"Who would have guessed that you had this thing inside of you…"

Naruto froze under Sasuke's gaze, a cold chill traveling up his spine. It was that look. The look that the villagers gave him down their noses when he passed by on the streets; the look that burned its way into the back of his neck and forced the breath from his lungs faster than a kick to the stomach and felt just as painful. Only, this time it was not from some nameless face on the street that he could force himself to forget after several bowls of ramen. This was Sasuke.

His fingers tightened into a fist as he all but barked, "What're you looking at?" _Don't look at me like that! Not you, Sasuke!_

**What are you thinking, child of the Uchihas? **

Sasuke focused back on the beast before him without removing his hand, though his palm tingled from the immense power emanating off the huge creature. No wonder Naruto always seemed to have an unlimited supply of power and stamina, no matter if it was on a mission or just sparring. With a power like this…

"Actually, I was thinking what would happen if I were to kill you right here…"

The sudden spike of heat under his palm was the only warning before sharp canines snapped down on where his arm used to be. Crouched a few feet away, hand positioned on the hilt of his sword, red sharigan eyes met glowing yellow irises.

Kyuubi snarled, snapping its jaw as its body bubbled angrily.

**YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL_ ME_, BOY?!**

Sword sliding out from its sheath, Sasuke brought his arms protectively in front of him as the air quickly grew thick with demonic power, more and more of the Nine-Tail's body flowing out from behind the sealed bars. Finally, the dark chakra erupted, and the black-haired boy thought he heard a faint "Stop!" from across the room, moments before he was thrown back.

--

The first thing Sasuke felt was the pounding in his head. Never before had his jutsu been broken without himself wishing it so. The Kyuubi's power was certainly amazing.

"Look out!"

Searing pain spread across his front as he barely twisted aside in time to avoid the clawed hand that could have gouged a hole into his chest. Following through with the momentum, he quickly raised his right leg to deliver a spinning kick to his attacker's backside, knocking him forward several feet.

A movement to his right, and he drew his sword in an upward sweep, grunting slightly from the impact as both tumbled to the ground. As he fought to press upward with his sword against the heavy weight, something warm and thick dripped on his face, and he finally focused on the face of his attacker.

Sasuke vaguely remembered a time when he had seen the color of Naruto's eyes change and the scars on his cheeks elongate and had been frightened. Compared to what he saw now, he had to laugh at his own foolishness.

Angry red slashes that barely resembled the whiskers they once were, pupils slit until they were like needles, teeth that looked sharp enough to rip out his throat if he got close enough, and a chakra strong enough that it burned just being near him. Behind him Sasuke could make out the shape of a tail lashing around wildly, a second quickly forming to join the first.

_This is Naruto…no, the Kyuubi?!_

He gritted his teeth as the blond pressed harder down on him, seemingly uncaring as the sword bit further into his clawed hands. As one hand lifted to swiped down at his unprotected face, Sasuke planted his foot against Naruto's torso and pushed, throwing the other boy off of him. Wasting no time, he was on his feet rushing towards his opponent, his blade crackling from Chidori.

Naruto was also fast to recover, landing on his hands and feet as he skidded before rebounding against the ground towards the approaching Uchiha. Sasuke leapt over the first sweeping claw only to be faced with a chakra tail whipping towards him in mid-air. Using his fall, he brought his sword down in front of him with two hands, cutting through the dense chakra with that of his own.

Both fighters landed on the opposite side of where they had started and Sasuke quickly pivoted around in time to witness the growth of not just the tail he had cut off, but an additional third tail sprouting from Naruto's back. Sharigan eyes narrowed as flakes of skin tore away from the blond's face and hands, blood dissipating like mist into the churning red chakra.

_It hurts him?_

"At this rate, the fourth tail is going to form."

The one who had spoken was the one who hadn't passed his test…Kakashi's replacement, if he could even be called that. From what he had seen so far, this new Jounin was nowhere near the level that Kakashi was at.

"Can't you do anything to stop him?"

This Sai on the other hand…

"The First's necklace is no longer around his neck. Without it, the jutsu won't respond."

_Let's see if you can take my place…_

"Naruto! Stop!! You can't!!"

"What will happen if the fourth tail forms?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned, blinking. She hadn't even realized how close Sasuke had gotten to them during his fight with Naruto, and now, finally being able to look at him next to her… _He's gotten taller…_ She suddenly shook her head. This was no time to be fawning. She wasn't a clueless little girl any more. She hadn't spent the last three years training in sweat and blood only to revert back to the way she was. This time, she was going to help. And Naruto…Naruto…

"Naruto will lose consciousness and the Kyuubi will take over. His body will transform until it's like a small replica of the demon fox and he'll attack anything that comes near him, friend or foe." Unconsciously, her fingers tightened over her left bicep. "While his fighting ability will increase immensely, the longer he stays in that form, the more damage it'll do to him."

_And he still hasn't completely recovered from the last transformation yet. If Kyuubi takes over again…_She closed her left fist, eyes hard._ I'll save you, Naruto. I'm not going to let you die. I'm not going to lose you too! _

"Hm. You've grown, Sakura."

"Wha-" Before she could finish her exclamation, Sasuke was already gone, speeding off towards the raging blond. Sea green eyes stared at the red and white fan symbol as he drew further and further away from her.

_Are you really going to save Naruto, Sasuke? _

"As much as he denies it, he also cannot forget the bond between Naruto and him." Sai turned towards her, an awkward smile on his face. Sakura could only stare in wonder._ Is this the smile Naruto was talking about? Sai's true smile? _

The boy's brows furrowed deeper. "Sakura-san, what is this burning in my chest called?" His right hand curled over the area of his heart as his eyes looked in the direction of the two fighters.

The pink-haired girl also turned to face her former team, greeted by the familiar sight of their receding backs. Something twisted inside her.

" 'Jealousy', Sai. It's called jealousy'."

--

_What am I doing?_

Sasuke spun away from the downward swipe, sword swinging upwards as he twisted at a tilted angle. Naruto quickly leaned his head back, but not far enough to avoid a nick on his chin. The blond carelessly wiped away the blood with the back of his hand, unconcerned as the liquid sizzled and evaporated into the bubbling chakra.

_Am I really going to save that idiot?_

Eyes like pinwheels glared at his opponent as he settled his blade in between them. The blond was barely recognizable, with feral red eyes and elongated fangs. The scars upon his face bled as if they had been freshly cut. Patches of his skin were raw from the burning of the Kyuubi's chakra.

_No. He is the Kyuubi. That is what Brother wants. So if I defeat the Kyuubi… _

"Tell me, Naruto…"

_This is just a means of testing my strength…**He** is just the means…_

"…all this time…all those spars…have you been using the Kyuubi's power?"

_So then why…?_

Fox-like ears flattened while white canines bared themselves with a snarl. Three tails lashed wildly before the boy pounced, clawed hand drawing back.

Red sharigan eyes watched as the blond descended, catching a fourth form appear behind the boy's back, before settling himself for the counterattack, eyes lowering slightly. For some reason, his kusanagi sword felt heavier than before.

"Hm. I'm disappointed…dobe."

"Think again, teme!!"

Sasuke's head snapped up to glimpse two Narutos, one with a familiar spinning vortex in his hand heading his way, moments before his own reflexes brought his sword up in front of him, right hand holding the hilt while the left braced the flat side of the blade and he could feel Chidori rushing through him and would it be fast enough and-

-and then there was nothing but light.

--

**Do you see him, kit?**

_Sasuke…_

**He's right in front of you. Don't you want to take him back?**

_Yes…_

**Release me, child. With my power, you'll easily be able to subdue him. Then he'll never disrespect you again. Disrespect us, again. Isn't that what you want?**

_Yes…_

"…Kyuubi's power?"

**Then why are you hesitating? Release me!**

"…disappointed…"

_I want to bring Sasuke back…_

/ "If you use the Kyuubi's strength, you might have a faster chance of saving Sasuke…" /

A flash of pink.

/ "…but you'll end up hurting not only yourself, but those close to you."/

_I want to bring Sasuke back…_

"…dobe…"

_…but I want to do it with my own power!_

**Wha-!**

"Think again, teme!!"

_I'll show you, Kyuubi…everybody…I'll show you the power of Uzumaki Naruto!_

The explosion caused by Rasengan and Chidori was as incredible as he remembered, if not stronger, as he felt himself being blown back, his bunshin disappearing along the way. He was barely able to land properly, hands touching the ground as he balanced his unsteady half-crouch. With the Kyuubi's chakra shroud disappearing, he was finally able to feel the pain from his multiple wounds, and half-heartedly wiped at the blood oozing down his chin while keeping his sky blue eyes trained forward.

As the smoke and dust dissipated, he could make out Sasuke's form several yards away, yet to move from his defensive position. Deep track marks in the ground and a few frayed edges were the only signs that the Uchiha had been affected at all by the explosion.

Chink!

Red eyes widened as the blade of his sword suddenly cracked where the Rasengan had impacted, the metal falling to the ground in pieces. Wildly, his eyes looked up towards the blond.

Naruto grinned with a satisfaction he hadn't felt in three years.

_Told you I kicked your ass all those years fair and square, teme._

Then he collapsed.


End file.
